The Story of Us
by omg-its-jenna
Summary: A woman from Magnus's past shows up at the Sanctuary with a gift. The first Chapter is Warnings and Disclaimers the story begins at chapter 2. Contains Femslash. Will eventually turn M.
1. Warnings and Disclaimer

Okay so this first chapter is purely going to be educational. I'm getting all the disclaimers out of the way and give you a little preview into this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own this show, if I did Ashley would not be MIA and Clara would have lived. John would die, I'm sorry I hate him. And a whole lot of other things would be happening. I also do not own any of the actors (you're an idiot if you think I own Amanda Tapping although if you want to get me her for Christmas I wouldn't be opposed). I own nothing, except the computer I write on and Mercibelle. The title is also not mine, it's a Taylor Swift song.

Now some Warnings: this fic will eventually become rated M I will give you a couple chapters in advance before I make that change. This fic also includes FEMSLASH so if you don't like that then don't read because there will be a ton of that.

This story is going to be about Mercibelle Lilliana Jensen. She is mine, I made her. Mercibelle is pronounced Mercy-Belle. She is not on the show nor will she be, she's purely in my head. If there is anyone reading this that shares her name, or anyone from her past, is purely coincidental. If I had to cast someone for Mercy it would be Erin Heatherton, the Victoria secret model but a bit older.

I'm only on the second season of Sanctuary so there will only be spoilers up to that. Most of the past relationships are the same meaning Helen did date John. John is Ashley's father. Nikola Tesla did have a crush on Helen but nothing happened between them. Helen also did cheat on John with Mercibelle. You'll find out more when you read the story.

This fic will also be part choice-your-own-adventure like. Meaning that I have not decided who I want to end up with whom yet. Some choices on who can end up with whom.

Helen will either end up with Will or Mercy.

Ashley will either end up with Will or Mercy or another OC (which I'll have to create if you chose this option)

John well, he may end up dead. I'm sorry John-lovers.

During the story you can comment on who you want to end up with whom by simply putting 'I want _ and _ to end up together' or something of the sort. I will be posting this on a couple of different sites so whatever couple has the most votes then they'll end up together. (And obviously if let's say Helen ends up with will, Ashley will not end up with will. I don't want one character ending up with two different characters that's just silly)

So if your still interested in reading, continue on.


	2. A Mysterious Guest

Will was on his way to the library when he heard the doorbell. The big guy was with Helen down in her lab. Kate and Henry were also gone, trying to capture an abnormal. So he was the only option left to open the big oak door. When he opened the door, the light immediately blinded him. He quickly shut his eyes and when he reopened there was a head blocking the sun from his eyes.

"Better?" She asked, with a smirk.

He looked at the female, feeling like he needed to hide his eyes again. He had never seen someone so pretty. Well he had actually, but they were all models or actresses and certainly weren't banging on the door to the Sanctuary of all places. But she was. Will never believed when someone called another person' perfect, no one could be perfect but this woman nearly was. She had wavy long blond hair that ran past her shoulders to cover the top of her breasts. She had mesmerizing blue-gray eyes that he knew if he kept looking at he would get lost in. She seemed to glow like the sun, she was pale but not too pale. Tan but not too tan. She was tall, a little taller than six foot in her current two inch black high heel boots. He went from looking at her boots to staring at legs that literally went forever. She was wearing dark skinny jeans with the black boots over them. He continued traveling upwards to see she was in a simple see-through white shirt unfortunately she had a black tank top underneath that only revealed an inch of cleavage.

She caught him ogling her and couldn't help her smirk and an automatic response of raising her eyebrows. "I'm here for Mag—Helen Magnus. It's a surprise," She brought her right hand pointer finger up to place in front of her lips, mimicking the shh sign. "Can you pretty please just tell her an old lady's upstairs waiting for her."

"Yeah sure, come on in." He said stepping to the side to let her in. "And your certainly not old, you barely look twenty-four years old. I'm Will by the way."

"Nice to meet you Will and I look twenty-seven years old but thanks for the compliment." She said with a smile.

When she smiled at her, Will forgot what he was going to say. But now that she said she was twenty-seven he seemed to notice it. She seemed to have wisdom and experience behind her eyes, the way Magnus did. "I'm going to go tell Magnus."

"Thank you Will." She said as he walked away.

Will practically ran down to the lab, he wanted to do this favor for her, now he realized he never caught her name, as quickly as possible. He reached the door frame faster than he realized, and leaned against it to catch his breath. After taking a few deep breaths, he entered but still leaned against the doorframe but inside the room this time. "Hey Magnus there's a really hot- I mean beautiful woman upstairs waiting for you." He stuttered. Who knew a beautiful woman could make him stutter.

"A hot woman, waiting for me?" She said looking up from the table where her and big guy were running tests. She raised her eyebrows as she removed her gloves. "Best not to keep her waiting then, right William?" She asked walking past him and down the hallway.

When the two arrived back up to the front room, Will noticed the guest was looking out the window. The way she was standing, made her hair glow from the sun. "I hear you wanted to speak with me?" Magnus asked, removing her lab coat and putting it on the coatrack. It'd be best to not have this conversation with mysterious abnormal liquids all over herself.

Will swore it was a scene right out of a movie, when the mysterious visitor turned, the sun seemed to glow behind her illuminating her skin and her hair did the soft wind breeze thing behind her.

"Mercibelle Jensen, get the hell out of my house?"


	3. Inviting the Wicked

"Mercibelle Jensen, get the hell out of my house?" Helen Magnus demanded. Will had never seen her look so furious. These two must know each other, Will thought.

"Mercibelle," Will muttered quietly. It was such a beautiful name, it suited her.

"Will, please call me Mercy, everyone does." Mercy responded glancing at him quick before turning her attention back to Magnus.

"Come on Mags, I come bringing presents." Mercy said, nodding her head over to a person in the corner. This person was wearing jeans as well but had a black sweatshirt on, with the hood up. Will couldn't tell from this angle if it was male or female or abnormal. The 'present' turned around and lowered her hood, revealing Ashley Magnus.

"Ashley," Magnus whispered, afraid to wake up if this was a dream.

"Hi mom," Ashley said quietly. Will could notice several differences about her. She no longer had bangs, now her hair was appeared all the same length. Her eyes also weren't the monstrous yellow they had when she had been with the Canabel. Now they were back to their original shade although a bit darker. She also somehow didn't appear so naïve anymore; she had a small scar above her right eyebrow and bags under her eyes.

"And to think Mags you were about to kick me out of your house," She said looking at Helen from beneath her eyelashes.

"Mercy, don't you dare think you can show up here bat your eyelashes, return my missing daughter, and we'll be alright. It's been four decades since I last saw you. " Magnus said

"Four decades? Magnus she doesn't even look thirty years old. How could you have known her four decades ago?" Will asked

"Really, Will? You've known mom for how long and you still haven't learned people aren't always what they appear." Ashley asked. Ashley had moved next to her mom and rested her head on her shoulder, Magnus was petting Ashley's hair. She still couldn't believe that Ashley was alive, everyone had tried to convince her that Ashley was dead. But she always knew that she would _know_ if Ashley was dead, and she never had that feeling.

"How old are you?" Will asked quietly.

"Will, it's rude to ask a woman her age," Magnus muttered without realizing it.

"It's alright. I'm five years younger than Maggie here," Mercy said. She sat down on the arm rest of the lounge chair.

"How?" Will asked.

"Well-" Mercy began but Magnus interrupted her.

"Thanks for bringing my Ashley back to me, Mercibelle but I think it'd be best if you left now." Helen responded turning her head to Ashley, silently dismissing her.

"Mom, she saved me. She turned me from that thing back to me, you should get her research and talk to her just in case I ever.." _turn back._ Everyone knew what Ashley meant even if she didn't say anything.

"Fine, Mercibelle your findings then you may go." Helen said.

"Mercy, why don't you stay here for a couple days. You know, make sure Ashley's doing alright back at home, you and Magnus can catch up and we can get to know a little about each other." Will said with a giant smile, thinking it was the best idea he's ever had. He was so distracted with Mercy's smile that he didn't notice Magnus shooting death glares at him. If she had the power to kill with her eyes, he'd be worse than dead right now.

"Thank you Will, I'd love too." Mercy said returning his smile.


End file.
